


少年的光

by ChloeSnow



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow





	少年的光

2075年，人类在千钧一发之际解除了木星危机，地球活了。但残酷的现状却容不得人类有一丝丝喘息的机会：恐怖的太阳仍在身后静默、全球有几十座行星发动机还处于瘫痪或被毁状态、被木星捕捉时损失的部分大气与地表能源惹人焦虑……危机过后满目疮痍，即使逃脱了性命，木星危机对地球与人类来说仍是一记重击。

像王磊一样，刘启想。

在王磊都放弃生的希望之时，刘启却死也不想放弃他。过去的十几个小时里，这个冷酷的男人让他恨又让他敬，让他厌恶又让他忍不住靠近，让他不屑又让他仰望。现在他被埋在碎石之下，气若游丝的叫他们快走。

刘启已经失去了姥爷、父亲，他不想再失去王磊，即使他根本说不清理由，但让他活着，跟自己一起活着，还需要他妈的什么理由？！

“刘启，你快走……”王磊眼睛快要睁不开了，身上已经渐渐感觉不到疼痛，他知道自己没多少时间了。

“王磊你给我闭嘴！”刘启蹲下身，一把抓住王磊的胳膊。“Tim，带朵朵先上车，给我一分钟！”

“你他妈小心！”Tim抱起朵朵就往车上跑。王磊摇了摇头：“别挣扎了，我肯定是出不去了，你快走，照顾好朵朵。”

刘启不理他，从兜里掏出个东西攥在手里。“哥可是个天才，不会让你死在这儿的。别忘了我们还有笔账要算。抓紧我！”

王磊闭上眼，用最后一点力气握住了刘启的手。两人手臂交握，像是一个不可破除的契约。

“你给我挺住！”刘启大喊一声，狠命把手里的东西向刚刚王磊为朵朵撑起的那一点缝隙间丢去。逃生气囊球猛地炸开，巨大的冲力轰的一声将碎石统统震开，也将刘启和王磊向反方向弹飞。

刘启在半空中顺势将王磊搂进怀里，抱着他在地上滚了几圈，爬起来扛起王磊就往车的方向跑。他知道刚才这一下对王磊来说又是一记重创，但他管不了那么多了，总比死了要好！

刘启成功了。

王磊在医院里足足躺了三个月，右臂、右腿、肋骨多处粉碎性骨折、脾脏破裂，但仍是救回来了。周倩来告诉两人的时候，朵朵扑进刘启怀里放声大哭。地球在宇宙中是如此渺小，人类更是极端脆弱的存在，然而这一刻，所有人内心深处的酸楚与欣喜，就是他们存在的意义。

王磊的家没了。老韩临走前曾把朵朵和户口托付给他，因此出院后他索性向上级做了调到北京地下城的申请。上级为他安排了一处住所，离户口和朵朵很近，方便他照顾。朵朵很开心，一口一个“磊叔”的叫着，连家长会都是要王磊去，刘启没少骂她白眼狼。

“那可是我救命恩人，户口你对人家客气点！”刘启下了班去接朵朵回家，一进门就被自家妹妹唠叨上了。

“怎么跟你哥说话呢？他是你救命恩人，我还是你救命恩人的救命恩人呢！别废话了，今天想吃什么，哥给你做。”

“不想吃，我最近都没胃口，不舒服……”朵朵往沙发上一扑，闷闷的说。

“你该不是感冒了吧？”刘启走过去探探妹妹额头。“呦，还真有点烫。哥给你拿药去。”

刘启给朵朵倒了热水和药，朵朵吃完也没什么精神，头靠在户口肩膀恹恹的。

“哎，朵朵，我问你个事。你有没有在王磊身上，闻到过什么味道？”

“味道，什么味道？Alpha信息素的味道么？磊叔很有分寸的，大家应该都没闻到过吧，反正我没闻到过，就算有，你这个beta也应该闻不到啊。”

刘启瞬间涨红了脸，“什么beta，我才不是呢，我是个万中无一的晚分化的Alpha！”

“呦呦呦，您都21岁了，还晚分化，你这说法就跟30岁了还能长个儿一样，是自欺欺人。”朵朵笑得不行，拿手指戳戳刘启胳膊。“做beta挺好的，就你这暴脾气，要成了Alpha还不得把咱家掀翻了啊。”

刘启扭过头去佯装生气，心里却想起那抹独特的味道。那是他刚把王磊救出来的时候，隐约间他好像闻到了一股淡淡的香味，清新而悠长，让他想到课本上才见过的湖光山色。他有想过那是濒死的Alpha敛不住的信息素，但面罩是密封的，他无法解释。

“朵朵，你又吃泡泡糖了？”一股浓郁的甜香味突然在空气里扩散开来，刘启扭过头去，却见朵朵整张脸泛着异样的潮红，满脸冷汗。“户口，我……我真的不太好……”

刘启蹭的站起身，让朵朵平躺在沙发上。女孩全身都在发抖，平日素净的脸庞完全红透了，温度高的不像话。“户口，救我啊……”

刘启翻开朵朵的衣领，后颈腺体红肿异常，那股浓郁的甜香味就是从这里发出来的。

兄妹俩相依为命这么多年，他从来没想过朵朵有一天会分化成Omega，初次分化带来的强烈情热让刘启手足无措。家里并没有备下抑制剂，他现在又不能离开朵朵，那只能……

 

饶是做足了心理准备，王磊冲进门的时候还是顿了一下。太浓了……初次分化的Omega的信息素味道极为浓烈，对Alpha来说几乎是摄神夺魄。王磊强自镇定心神，半晌才迈出下一步。

“磊叔……”朵朵躺在沙发上，身上盖着被子，一开口就是掩不住的哭腔。

“朵朵不怕，叔叔和哥哥都在，不会有事的。”王磊跪在沙发前，心疼的拨开朵朵额前汗湿的头发。

刘启不耐烦的问：“抑制剂带了么？”他有些心烦，这甜腻的味道搅得他心跳如擂鼓，莫名的心慌，身上也跟着发起热来。

王磊并没在意刘启对他不太友好的态度，这小子向来如此，他也早就习惯了。况且朵朵现在的情况，他担忧心急也可以理解。王磊从兜里翻出一支抑制剂，塞进刘启手里。“拿好，等会再用。朵朵是初次分化，不能一上来就强行使用抑制剂，否则容易造成情热反扑。”

“那现在怎么办？！”刘启急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，身体里那怪异的感觉让他就快坐不住了。然而下一秒他却僵住了。

小小的客厅里，香甜的Omega信息素正被另一股磅礴的信息素强势碾压，那味道闻起来虽不浓烈，却极其悠远绵长，像一张无形的网，结结实实的把他们的家笼罩在其中。

这个味道，刘启是第二次闻到了。

王磊信息素的味道。

Alpha的信息素并没有与那香甜的Omega信息素融合，而是压制着，安抚着，慢慢笼罩了朵朵。刘启紧张的盯着妹妹，看到朵朵紧皱的眉头慢慢松开，这才松了一口气。“有效果了！”

“把抑制剂打进朵朵后颈的腺体，快点。”王磊整个声线都是紧绷的，情热中Omega的信息素对Alpha来说是致命的，即使他是个大龄、已婚、有过家庭的Alpha，这也是擦枪走火的行为。

抑制剂注入后效果显著，空气中甜腻的味道慢慢散去，高热也褪去了，一切都昭示着朵朵正在稳定度过人生中最重要的分化期。

王磊瘫坐在地上，长出了一口气。“Omega第一次分化可能会经历多次发情，我们得守着她，直到分化期完全结束为止。”刘启坐在一旁低着头没反应，王磊只好强撑起身子，把朵朵抱进了她的卧室，然后关好门退了出来。

客厅里，刘启依然低着头一动不动，王磊觉察出不对劲，走过去拍了拍少年的肩膀。“你没事吧？”下一秒，他被扭着手腕摔进了沙发里。

刘启撑在他身子两侧居高临下睨着他，脸颊通红，两只眼睛恶狠狠盯住王磊，像一头饿急了的野狼扑住了跟踪许久的猎物。

王磊感觉到被刘启握着的手腕处传来惊人的高热，再看少年这状态，不是情热又是什么？但是，他这是受了Omega信息素的影响还是他自己alpha信息素的影响呢……王磊一时有点懵，并没顾得上去纠正被压着的姿势。“你……你不是beta么？”

话音刚落，一股浓烈的海盐气息极具攻击性的袭向王磊，令他呼吸一窒。刘启倾身压下来，少年的眸子是海上晦暗不明的信号。

“现在不是了。”

 

王磊彻底懵了，接着他唇上一痛，刘启几乎是啃了上去。他的嘴唇被少年狠狠吸吮，口腔被迫打开，浓郁的海盐味信息素带着雷霆万钧的压迫力，铺天盖地滚滚而来，仿佛要掀起狂暴的惊天骇浪。这种压倒一切的气场无疑属于一个年轻而强大的alpha，但王磊不明白，刘启现在是在干嘛？

他用空着的手奋力推开刘启的脑袋，少年的毛寸扎手的很，又刺又痒。“你在干什么！我这里还有抑制剂，快拿去。”

王磊的嘴被咬破了，一丝淡淡的血腥味刚飘出来就被alpha的信息素拍散。他微微喘着气，刘启也喘着气，气音却越来越急躁。

“我不要那个。”

“不行，你必须注射，否则你就是在害朵朵！”

刘启死死盯着王磊，他的体内像是在进行一场剧烈的地壳运动，原有的理智统统移位，岩浆席卷过五脏六腑，烫得他快炸了。他知道自己要什么，从分化开始的那个瞬间他就知道。Omega的信息素导致了他的分化，但却分毫影响不了他的心。违背生物原理的，他对屋里的Omega毫无兴趣，不是因为那是朵朵，而是因为，他的心，他的身体，疯狂想要拥抱的只有王磊。

王磊王磊王磊王磊。涌动的热血，蠢动的信息素，狂跳的心脏……刘启全身所有的细胞都在疯狂叫嚣着王磊的名字，他也这样叫出了声。

“你……？”王磊刚觉出点不对劲来，少年狂风骤雨般的吻又落下来了。嘴唇上刚刚凝结的伤口又被咬破了，腥咸的液体被少年一滴不剩的吞了下去。刘启的舌头强势撬开王磊的齿关，扫过柔软的口腔内壁，两人的牙齿猛地撞在一起，发出“咯”的声音。

王磊这次剧烈的反抗了起来，他一拳轰在刘启脸上，把对方打的歪过头去。

“你发什么疯？我他妈是个alpha，你干什么？”

刘启抬手抹掉嘴边的血迹，双眼狠狠盯着王磊，一字一句的说：“我没疯，我就是想要你，只想要你，我想的很清楚，而且想了很久了。”

王磊瞪着刘启，一时气得说不出话来，最后只憋出了一句“荒唐！”

那惊心动魄的十几小时里，21岁的少年对这位救援队队长产生了复杂而剧烈的感情。因为姥爷而恨他，因为任务而敬他，因为朵朵而感激他，因为与死亡擦肩而仿徨，因为失而复得而欣喜若狂。他就这么走进了少年的心里，再也没能出去过。

这么僵持着也不是个办法，王磊叹口气，伸手去摸怀里的抑制剂。“先打了再说。”刘启一把拍开他的手，发出闷在嗓子里的威胁：“不准拿！”没等王磊再有动作，刘启两只大手抓住身下人的衣服往两侧一扯。

嘶啦——

王磊低头一看，自己的胸就这么暴露在空气里了。刘启的举动彻底惹毛了他，“霸王硬上弓是吧？你个毛还没长齐的小鬼还嫩点！”

两个alpha在沙发上厮打了起来。王磊一拳轰在刘启小腹，刘启闷哼一声往后让了让，王磊趁机翻身上来把刘启推到了沙发上。“臭小子你……！！！？？？”刘启伸手向上一捞，掌着王磊后颈把他整个人按进怀里。

“王队长。”刘启在他耳边吐气，头一歪，那散发着摄魂气息的腺体就在脸侧，刘启禁不住靠上去，用虎牙叼住了他。

“啊、哈、你怎么敢……”王磊被突如其来的快感一下击中，整个人软在刘启怀里。从来没有人碰过他的腺体，谁会去碰alpha的腺体？如今他的命门被刘启叼在两颗虎牙之间不怀好意的碾着，清冽的信息素没命的往外涌，刘启心满意足的深吸一口气。

“王队长，你真好闻。”

“混账！”王磊缓过精神，坐起来对着刘启的脸又是一拳。刘启顾不得脸疼，也跟着坐起来，一把抱住了王磊。

“王磊……”刘启已经很久没有叫王磊的名字了。自木星事件之后，每次见到王磊，刘启都觉得有些不自在，对他不是叫“王队长”就是一个“你”字。这一刻，他所有的感情都随着这个名字喷薄而出。

“王磊，我喜欢你，真的喜欢你。”

“王磊，我好难受……”

这是一个很单纯的拥抱，少年没有动手动脚，他把头埋在王磊肩窝，说出来的话一个字一个字撞进王磊心里。王磊拿少年没辙，只好抬手摸了摸他的毛寸，叹了口气。

“你想要什么？”

这是句废话。王磊当然知道现在的刘启需要什么，但他不知道自己给不给得了。但这句废话对刘启来说却像是一块免死金牌，他听出了予取予求妥协的味道。

刘启试探着又蹭上了王磊的腺体，对方瞬间绷紧了肌肉，但却没有挣扎。年轻的alpha欣喜若狂，分化带来的情热早已发酵到极限，他的身体滚烫，阴茎涨得发疼，而怀里的身体强韧而温暖，拥有他想要的全部。

刘启再次叼住王磊的腺体，虎牙狠狠贯穿了进去。王磊浑身剧震，疼痛让他几乎要支撑不住。刘启一只手紧紧搂着他的背，另一手急不可耐的向下滑进了王磊的裤腰。

“！！！刘启！！！”王磊想挣扎，但腺体叼在少年嘴里，就像蛇被捏住了七寸。他靠在刘启身上，满脸通红的大口喘气。

刘启把王磊重新扔进沙发，三两下脱掉了两人的衣服。中年男人的身体肌肉很匀称，线条充满柔和的张力，上面布满了勋章般的伤痕。刘启不顾王磊的挣动，伏下身轻轻舔舐那些痕迹，海盐的味道像浪，一波一波在空气中涌动，试图与王磊的信息素交融，不容抗拒的挑逗着王磊的情欲。

“要干什么就快干……”王磊被他舔的实在受不住，阴茎早就挺了起来。刘启轻笑了声，靠过去将两人的阴茎靠在一起，上手同步撸动起来。

“干你，还是慢点吧。”

王磊平时没什么这方面的欲求，木星危机之后更是清心寡欲，此时被一个21岁的少年捏在手里，只觉得下半身都不是自己的了。刘启整个人滚烫，阴茎也烫，王磊甚至怀疑这样撸下去就要迸出火星了。

“你、哈、你，慢点……”王磊一句话被快感冲的乱七八糟，刘启扯了扯嘴角：“刚才不还说快点干？”

王磊抬起头刚想说话，刘启突然用食指在他马眼里猛的一旋。王磊眼前白光一闪小腹一抽，就这么被少年撸射了。

“……”王磊一脸茫然的看着刘启，似乎不敢相信刚才发生的一切。他咽了口口水，喃喃道：“行了吧？”

“说什么呢王磊上尉，还早。”刘启两条长腿挤进王磊腿间，两只手扳着他的膝盖往两边压下去。王磊耻的不行，用力挣扎起来。“这不行！”

Alpha的生殖腔几乎已经退化了，根本不是做这个用的。他有料到刘启会做到这一步，但真的要发生时他还是极度抗拒。

刘启伏下身，把自己整个压在王磊身上，勃发的阴茎抵着王磊小腹，一跳一跳的。他刚才根本就没射。初次分化的alpha，要的是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，刚才那充其量只是开胃小菜而已。

“王磊，我想要你，好难受，让我进去……”刘启毛寸在王磊肩窝一蹭一蹭，下身也跟着蹭，蹭得王磊浑身难受。那尺寸惊人的阴茎烫的惊人，看样子已经快到极限了。初次分化的alpha能忍到这个地步也是难得。

王磊也清楚，刘启如果不发泄出来会出事情，这家里现在只有他们三个，不是他，就是朵朵……但除此之外，他惊讶的是自己心里对刘启竟然并没那么排斥。否则刚才他绝不可能任由刘启那么对他。

他可带着枪呢。

王磊也不知道这是他今天第几次叹气了。说是说不出口的，他拍了拍刘启的后背，微不可查的点了点头。

刘启早就忍不住了，他用手指将王磊的精液涂到下身穴口，然后扶着自己的茎身，就着润滑一点一点向王磊穴内挤去。

王磊浑身的肌肉瞬间绷紧了，alpha的腔体早已退化，此时被迫向刘启打开，撕裂般的疼痛一波一波冲击着王磊。

太他妈疼了……真不是人干的……就当是救死扶伤……王磊脑子里胡思乱想，企图屏蔽撕心裂肺的剧痛。刘启太大了，王磊感觉自己快被劈开了。他咬紧后槽牙，一个音都没出。

“王磊，你太紧了。”刘启知道王磊遭罪，所以也不敢太莽，自己刚进了一个头，就这么死死卡着，卡得他冷汗直冒。

“是我紧么？是你他妈太大了！”王磊终于忍不住骂起来，生理泪水从眼角止不住的往下掉。

刘启看呆了。“你、你哭了。”

太耻了，真的太耻了。老男人王磊实在受不了这个凌迟的过程了，他一把抓住刘启的手，两条腿往对方腰上一盘，一咬牙，狠狠将少年压向了自己。

“啊！”  
“啊！”

两人同时叫了出来。刘启是爽的，王磊是疼的。

 

刘启伏下身吻掉王磊脸颊的泪，茎身随着动作又往里进了进。王磊闷哼了一声，疼到生无可恋。刘启直起身来，托着王磊的臀肉将他的腰拽得悬空，然后一下、一下抽插起来。

王磊的后穴死死夹着刘启，又软又韧的穴肉推挤着、蹂躏着闯入的龟头和茎身，刘启被激得整个胀大了一圈，干的更起劲了。

狠狠的插入，再缓缓抽出，再插入，刘启像是要把迟来的情热尽数灌进王磊体内，像永动机一样一下一下有力的艹进王磊的身体。那alpha的腔体在另一个alpha绝对力量的碾压下竟然慢慢打开了。

“唔、啊……”最初的剧痛渐渐散去，王磊只觉得下身有微小的电流从脊椎一路电到心脏，终于在刘启的某一次顶撞中叫出了声。

“舒服么？”刘启十分惊喜，跟打了鸡血一样立马加速。小穴不堪挞伐，渐渐渗出淋漓的体液。

每一次摩擦都让穴内敏感的神经产生极致的快感，像浪一样席卷了王磊。他下意识的扬起脖颈，裸露的胸膛一片潮红，下身随着刘启的动作摆动起来。

刘启揉着王磊的两瓣屁股，狠狠操弄了几下就停了下来。他伏下身，近距离看着王磊汗湿的脸。

“怎么……了？”王磊的双眼蕴满泪水，正迷蒙的望着刘启。少年心脏一震，埋在穴里的茎身又跳了跳。他滚烫的手掌抚过王磊的小腹，一路向上，路过他所有悲伤的勋章。

“身子还受得住么？”王磊毕竟大病初愈，刘启真怕自己折腾大了，这人会散了架。

“你还不射？”王磊没好气的回。

“看来是没事。”刘启笑了，他直起身子，把王磊拽起来坐进自己怀里，阴茎就着这个姿势进的更深了。

“你……干嘛……”王磊的下身早就抬头了，这时正在刘启小腹蹭来蹭去。

“王上尉，做戏就要做全套嘛。”刘启边说边卡着王磊的腰，一下一下往上顶。王磊随着他的动作抬起又落下，整个人被重力钉在alpha的阴茎上。穴口的嫩肉随着剧烈的抽送而翻进翻出，淋漓的体液和泡沫顺着大腿往下流。

“刘启，你要干嘛……啊！”王磊心里升起一种不祥的预感，话音未落刘启就顶到了他体内的一处地方。那是腔体的最深处，alpha此生都不会用上的，内腔口。

“我操！”王磊抬起屁股就想跑，奈何刘启卡着他的腰，年轻的alpha力气大的惊人，生生又把他按回去了。

“是我在操。”王磊的身体本能的抗拒他触碰内腔，所有的穴肉都挤向刘启，想把他挤出去。刘启挺直了腰往上就是狠狠一蹿，龟头硬生生挤开了内腔狭窄紧闭的肉缝。

巨大的痛楚和快感同时击中了王磊，他仰着头，颈项往上绷起一条好看的线条，直接被刘启这一下插射了。

“你他妈……啊、唔……行了吧……”

“王磊，我要标记你。”刘启把脸埋在他肩窝，闷闷地说。

“……不可能……我是alpha……”王磊眼泪都迸了出来，刘启的阴茎埋在他内腔口小幅度抖动着，那冲击和刺激实在太大，他不得不把头靠在少年的肩头，缓缓地调整呼吸。

“没关系，只要一点就行了。”刘启的牙齿再次压向王磊的腺体，那里已经被他咬的肿了起来。

“王磊，你的信息素是什么味？我怎么从来都没闻过？”少年用一个问题分散爱人的注意力，他大腿抽紧，为最后的冲刺做着准备。

王磊笑了，“那是西湖龙井，一种杭州的名茶。茶叶这种东西早就绝种了，我也是听家里老人说了才知道。”

“龙井。”刘启点点头，“我喜欢。”

刘启抱紧王磊，向上狠狠操进了内腔，王磊整个人都跟着抖，张着嘴发出无声的呻吟。

内腔狭小而火热，刘启爽上了天，一边快速顶撞一边渐渐在腔口成结。王磊已经被操的一点力气也没有了，任凭少年人浓稠到如有实质的信息素包裹了自己。后颈的腺体再次被牙齿刺破，海盐味信息素疯狂席卷而至，与悠扬的龙井纠缠在一起，抵死缠绵。刘启心满意足，又狠狠向王磊内腔进攻了数十下，紧接着开始了漫长的射精。

 

 

Alpha和Omega的分化期情热尤为漫长，有时长达数周。

朵朵一共打了5针抑制剂，而每次情热后，刘启都以受Omega信息素影响为由，捉着王磊操到他欲哭无泪。

“我操刘启，我腰快断了……”王磊一句话被刘启顶的支离破碎。

“不怕，那咱换个姿势。”

“……”

 

 

2500万年的流浪地球之旅，少年已找到他的光。

他什么也不怕。


End file.
